Of Panthers, Dragons, and Tigers
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Draco find out they're Mages and train for the summer, when they go back, Hogwarts is gonna get a big surprise. MultiHarry DracoGinny DarkHarry,Ginny,Draco
1. Elements

Of Panthers, Dragons, and Tigers

disclaimer- i don't own it. i've tried, but they tell me it's quite impossible unless i get the author to give it to me _willingly._ Well, there goes Plan A, B, C, and D.

* * *

Chapter One: Elements

"Boy! Come here and clean this mess up!" Vernon Dursley yelled when his overly fat son Dudley (AN- When Petunia named him, did she get hit on the head? Dudley Dursley? Can we say bad taste?) knocked over one of his many over filled bowls of porridge.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Came Harry Potter's dull, droned reply. He's been like this since the "episode" at the Ministry, as he so kindly refers to it. He writes the letters to the Order every three days as promised. Unfortunately, these letters consist of "I'm Okay" and that's it. Harry hadn't written or responded to any of the letters he'd been receiving from his "friends." He wasn't even sure he could call them that after their first owl.

'Dear Harry,

I know you must be terribly sad about Sirius, mate, but cheer up! Mum says you can come to headquarters for the end of the summer.

_Yes, Harry! You can come over soon! Everyone is here. Even Bill and Charlie. When you come we can start studying for our Newts._

Don't mind, 'Mione. She's bloody barmy. Newts! Honestly! Well, anyway, buck up! You'll be here laughing with us as soon as you know it!

Your Friends,

Ron and_ Hermione_

Sirius's Death deeply affected the Boy-Who-Lived. And it hurt that his two best friends thought so little of Sirius that they didn't even mourn him. Not even his birthday tomorrow was going to be cheering him up.

* * *

12:01 am

"Happy Fuckin' Birthday, to me" Harry Potter whispered angrily into the quiet room.

Suddenly, his hand and high back began to hurt . Soon, Harry was all but screaming out in pain. And then, just like that, it was over and Harry Potter fell to the floor limp.

... Should I end it here?

...  
... Hmmm, Maybe.

... Nah, I'm not that cruel

. Ohhhh, You meant NOW! I gotcha.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had a huge, pounding headache.

_'What happened?'_

Harry looked down at his hands. His left hand had a picture of a black dragon with red eyes with the matching Chinese symbol straight through on the inside of his hand, right above his palm. On his right he had a symbol he'd never seen before. It looked old, ancient even. and Harry had a gut feeling it meant power. Just below, on both his wrists, were four colored rings, each with thorns on them. The colors were, in this order from closest to the palm, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Harry also looked in the mirror to find a huge blow up of the power symbol on his hand, on his higher back, with black wings around it and on the bottom a dragon, a phoenix, a snake, and a lion all stood in what looked like a protection stance.

_'What the fuck? How the bloody hell am I gonna cover up these?'_

Harry put on a pair of Dudley's old gloves and walked downstairs.

"Hi, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. I was wondering, if on your way to work, you'd drop me off at the mall, I need some new clothes for Hogsm- err, school."

Uncle Vernon lokked him up and down a bit before finally deciding.

"Alright, boy, but don't be thinking we'll pay for this!"

"No, sir. You won't have to pay."

_'Good thing I had the idea to exchange a bunch of my galleons to muggle money before I came back here.'_

So Vernon and Harry left the house and Harry got dropped off at the mall.

"I'll be back at 5:00! Be out here or get home by yourself!" Uncle Vernon shouted before leaving in a squeal of tires.

_'Right then, time to get to work'_

First Harry went to a gothic type store and bought a bunch of baggy black pants and tight t-shirts with funny sayings on them. He also bought a few pairs of leather gloves that covered up his strange markings. He bought the clothes and went into the back to change out of his own old ones and into the new ones.

Harry came out with his baggy black pants, a black shirt with the words "Vampires Suck!" in bloody red letters and on the back it said "The question is What?" He also wore black leather gloves that had metal spikes on the wrist. He went up to the cashier and asked for scissors, completely unaware of the appreciative stares he was getting.

Harry took the gloves off and with the scissors, cut off all the fingers.

"There, that's better" he said as he walked out the door after placing his gloves back on and thanking the blonde cashier.

Harry walked around some more and bought whatever struck his particular fancy. It was almost 4:30 when Harry saw the Tattoo and Body Piercing Store. Harry thought about it for a while and decided, hey, i've got tattoos and the clothes to match, why not go for a piercing? So he went in.

Harry opted for one on each ear at the bottom, like normal, but then decided on getting another, natural tattoo. A huge panther on his back, the tail starting somewhere a bit above his arse, but was designed to make it seem as though it went to his arse, and the one paw above the panther's head, just stopped short of the pack of animals he had on his back. All in all the panther looked like it was crouching, just waiting to strike. He also got two matching tattoos on his upper arms. A Celtic Knot with Tribal Symbols surrounding it to form a thick band.

After he left, he went to the CD store to buy some new CDs, then to the computer store to buy a laptop, and finally to go buy a wide screen tv with a DVD Player.

_'Good thing I bought a weightless, expandable messenger bag, back in Diagon Alley'_

Needless to say, when Vernon went to pick him up he was surprised, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

When they reached "home" Harry went to his room straight away. The Dursleys were, luckily, leaving Harry alone after Mad-Eye and the others threatened them. Sometimes, Harry didn't come down for days, not even to eat, but that was just fine with them and Harry was training himself anyway. He used Dudley's old gym equiptment to train and now he was hot...ter!

Harry now stood a good 6'1. He was still shorter than Ron who was 6'3, but luckily Harry wasn't lanky like Ron was. He still had a slim, wirey build but now was a lot more muscular. Not like freaky muscled, more like a swimmer or in this case a Seeker.

After Harry's shopping spree, Harry decided to lift some weights while he thought. It was hours before Harry realized that as he thought he kept on adding weight until he had reached 1,000 lbs. and Harry wasn't even sweating.

_'Holy Mother Fucking Crap! What the Bloody fucking Hell is going on!'_

Later that night, he got his question answered.

"Hi, this is going to sound strange, but did you recently get new unexplainable tattoos on your hand and back?" a perky girl asked in the face of Harry's wand.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked carefully and slowly.

"Oh, good. I was worried I had the wrong address. I was meant to come last night, but I got a bit turned about near Willard st. I'm Alesandra, Sandra or just plain Ra for short."

"Who are you! How do I know you're not a DeathEater?"

" I'm not, but what I can help you defeat Whats-His-Face. Now, what on Earth was his name! MouldyWart...no...SoldyShort...now why does that strike me as NOT RIGHT! Hmm...Oh yes! I know VoldyMort! That's it!"

"Actually, it's Voldemort."

"Whatever! Anyway, what's your name?"

"Harry, everyone calls me... well, Harry"

"ooh, that'll change. Everyone at Green Central WaterFall has a nickname. Okay, so here's the dealio. I go to GCW and it's the school for "Extremely Gifted Individuals" AKA Mages. Which is what I am. Which is what you are."

"What! No way!"

"Yes way"

"But, i can't be... a Mage?"

"Ahhh, but that's what you are. Come on, let me take you to our leader!"

"huh?"

"Never mind. No one gets my jokes."

And then suddenly with a "POOF" they were gone from Privet Drive and in front of a gorgeous buliding. Not as nice as Hogwarts, but this came a pretty damn close second!

"Sandra! And this must be our new mage. Nice to meet you! I'm Miss Feraegounda, but everyone is free to call me Fairy. I'm Headmistress here at Green Central WaterFall. We don't have many students and we're more like a family so everyone here is called by their names or nicknames. I'm sure you'll fit right in! You can sleep in Guest Hall until your official sorting tomorrow and-"

"Woah, what are you going on about?"

"Didn't you tell him, Sandra?"

"He's Harry Potter! I thought it might be a better idea to bring him here and have you explain instead of me."

"Harry Potter, hmm, you don't say. Very well, come with me. I'll take you to my office, Sandra, you may go back to your dorms."

"Yes, Fairy."

And with a "POOF" she was gone, and then with another "POOF" he was in an office odder than Dumbledore's.

"Very well, Harry. As you may know, this is the Green Central Waterfall School for WitchCraft and Magusry. I assume you know what witchcraft is so we'll move along to the Magusry part. A Magus is a more powerful Mage. There are seven levels of Magic. Level One: Muggles, who have very little magic. Level Two: Squibs, More magic than Muggles, way less than Level Threes: Witches and Wizards, I think you know how powerful they are. Level Four: Sorcerers, Your Dumbledore and Voldemort are at this level of strength, but fortunately can not get any stronger. Level Five: Enchanters and Enchantresses, Much stronger than Sorcerers but mainly use their powers for Healing and Holiness. Level Six: Warriors or otherwise called Knights and Ladies, they're the army, the fighters. And last but not least Level Seven: Mages, the strongest known. The Magus are the strongest Mages around. There is a Council Of Seven where the Strongest of the Strong are. They run the Government. There are always Seven members to honour the Seven Levels of Magic. If someone more powerful comes along, they measure his power and kick the weakest member off and number you."

"Number?"

"Yes, Number One is the strongest and leader of the Council while Number Seven is the weakest and has the least influence. Your power is your rank, and your rank is your power."

"What if a new magus is ranked a Four?"

"Then Seven gets kicked off, the previous number Four becomes Five, Five becomes Six and Six becomes Seven."

"I see"

"Anyway. You are a Mage. All Mages are awakened at their Sixteenth Birthday. We's like you to come to school with us."

"But what about Hogwarts?"

" Time is different here a GCW. Every month out there is two years in here. All you have to do is tell your Aunt and Uncle that you'll be gone the rest of the summer and will get to the train by yourself. You only need four years of schooling unless you fail, which I highly doubt from you. The last year you can spend traveling Europe, Asia, America, whatever strikes your fancy."

"How much is it?"

"Utterly free!"

"When can I start!"

"How 'bout now. I was going to sort you tomorrow, but i might as well now. I trust Sandra brought your things with you?"

"Yes"

"Very Well. What Color?"

"Excuse me?"

"mages are sorted by their Element. What Element you have is on your wrist. Red is for Fire, Yellow for Air, Green for Earth, and Blue for Water. Obviously a Water Elemental goes into the Water House"

"Has anyone ever had more than one Element before?"

"Yes, but not many. Only the Magus. The strongest only can control more than one Element. The strongest Magus we have ever known in our history could control two fully and part of a third."

"Is there an order if you have one?"

"Yes, the ring closest to you is your weakest and the one toward your palm is strongest. Now which one are you?"

"What happens if you have more than one? Which House do you go to?"

"Which ever is your strongest"

"Fire then"

"Do you mean to say you have two Elements" Fairy asked shocked.

"No"

Fairy relaxed. Harry was going to enjoy this

"I have all Four"

THUD

_'Oops. Wonder how long it'll take for her to wake up.'_

30 minutes later:

"Wow, that took you a while, Fairy"

"Is...it...true?"

_'how should i put this delicately? I know...'_

"Yep!"

"Let me see."

Harry pulled off his leather glove to reveal his tattoos.

"A Red Eyed Dragon!"

THUD

_'hmmm, maybe i should get some coffee. maybe a book or two. Oh wait, here she comes'_

"H-Harry. Do you know what that means?"

"Nope, notta clue"

"A Dragon Mark is the Symbol of a DragonRider. Mages who, well ride Dragons and are bonded to them. Red Eyes mean you're bonded to the best and strongest. An Atarrian."

"O-kay. I'm just gonna go to sleep...now."

"Oh, dear, all this must be such a huge shock. Your Main is Fire, did you say? I'll take you to the Fire Dorms"

The Fire dorms were awesome. They had a huge Common Room done in all reds, yellows, oranges, blues and any other color of fire. And his bedroom! Since there weren't many mages, everyone had their own bedroom, no room mates.

When he first saw his room, he was disapointed. A huge fluffy King sized bed in the middle and everything else was white and drab. Then Fairy told him that all he had to do was put a drop of his blood in the room and picture a painting he's want to guard his door. Harry did as he was told and pictured a forest with a panther as his guardian. Fairy explained that Harry had to give the password to his guardian then come back in and picture how he wanted the room to look and say the password and the room would change into his idea.

Harry's password was "Dog Star"

Harry decided on dark green walls with the Chinese words for Power, Honour, Courage, Cunning, Intelligence, and Loyalty on them. Then there was a strip of black on the top and bottom of his wall. The ceiling was dark blue with silver painted stars and a moon. On his entrance on the inside was a huge Phoeninx in flight and below it was a dog, a wolf, a dragon, a tiger, and a serpant. His bed now had green and black hangings. All in all, Harry was in Heaven.

* * *

AN- I'm sleepy and done. Review, if you know what's good for you! (collapses in bed) So...tired...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	2. Panthers, Dragons and Tigers, oh my!

Of Panthers, Dragons and Tigers

Disclaimer- I don't own it. I wish I did, but I don't.

I have decided to update all my stories and start a new one all at the same time, so sorry that it's so late!

Chapter Two: Panthers, Dragons and Tigers, Oh My!

Harry's password was "Dog Star"

Harry decided on dark green walls with the Chinese words for Power, Honour, Courage, Cunning, Intelligence, and Loyalty on them. Then there was a strip of black on the top and bottom of his wall. The ceiling was dark blue with silver painted stars and a moon. On his entrance on the inside was a huge Phoeninx in flight and below it was a dog, a wolf, a dragon, a tiger, and a serpant. His bed now had green and black hangings. All in all, Harry was in Heaven.

The next morning Harry woke up in a daze.

_'Where am I? Oh, I remember now. I wonder who else will be here'_

Harry got dressed in a black baggy pants with silver chains going down his right side and a dark green t-shirt with the words 'I love me' on the front and the words 'and tonight, you'll love me too' on the back, all written in inky black letters. Harry walked down to the cafeteria and briefly stopped for a moment to wonder exactly how he knew where it was before hunger took over his brain.

Harry was right in front of the cafe doors when two people he recognized bumped into him.

"Malfoy! Ginny!"

The two people looked up in shock.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny squeaked in surprise.

"I'm a mage, what do you think?" Harry took the time to looke the two people over. Ginny had grown. She now had a vulumptious body with a perfect hourglass figure. Ginny's hair had darkened from an orange like Ron's to a dark red. Darker than her two brothers Charlie and Bill had. Hers was more like a blood red. She wore tight black leather pants with a red dragon on the side. She also wore a black leather strapped corset with small red flowers sown in and a small leather jacket. The kind that has regular sleeves except her's flared slightly and the rest was cut short so that it only covered her breasts. Well, they would if she buttoned the jacket.

_'Okay, Harry. Less thinking about Ginny's body'_

Malfoy wore black leather pants too with a dark blue muscle shirt on. He had a regular dark blue coat with white on the inside. He also wore a blue and black leathered necklace that buckled with a small lock attached. Harry hated to say it, but he looked good.

"You're a mage? Bloody Hell, can't seem to sodding get away from you, can I?" Draco scowled.

"Same could be said about me," Harry glared.

"Calm down. You two act like you're four whenever you're within yelling distance," Ginny scolded grabbing Draco's left hand and Harry's right and tugged them into the cafe. It was styled like a buffet. Different foods on the left and tables on the right.

Ginny immediately went for the Chinese while Draco sauntered over to the Japanese food. Harry however made a dive for the Indian.

One hour later found them sitting at an empty table talking like they were best friends, which in that hour, they became. They were the only ones there that knew each other. Of course they were sticking together.

"So, has the Headmistress seen your dragon tattoos or the fact that you've got all four elements too?" Harry asked quietly after he found out.

"No. Are you out of your mind. We know the stories," Draco stated incrediously.

"What stories?" Harry questioned

"You don't know?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Duh, Harry grew up with Muggles, of course he was never told the stories," Ginny berated, before turning to Harry, "it's like a bedtime story. Muggles have Dragons and princesses. We have Mages. Every pureblood or person raised wizard would know."

"Well, what's you main? And what about your Dragon?" Harry asked.

Ginny and Draco exchanged looks.

"Harry, stuff like that is better kept secret. Advantages, you know?" Ginny said quietly.

"Oh... I understand," Harry whispered, downcast.

Another look passed Draco and Gin.

"No, Potter, I don't think you do. What she means is that it isn't exactly something you say in the middle of a crouded lunch hall where anyone could eavesdrop." Draco stated before nodding and standing, indicating that they should follow him.

Once they got to the main hall they put up silencing barriers and started talking again.

"Harry? Why don't you go first?" Ginny suggested.

"Okay. Um.. from main to weakest, it's Fire, Water, Air then Earth. My Dragon is Black with Red Eyes."

Ginny went next, " From main to weakest as well, Air, Fire, Water, Earth. My Dragon is Black with Green Eyes"

They both waited for Draco.

"What?" He just asked.

Ginny glared, "You will tell us or I will force feed you your penis."

Both boys winced. Ginny was a vicious one.

_'Atleast Draco's the one dating her'_ Harry laughed.

Draco sighed, before giving in, " From best to weakest, Water, Earth, Air, Fire. My Dragon is Black with Blue Eyes."

With that finally settled, they walked to their fist class in silence. The class being Animagusry. (Animagus Studies for Mages)

They couldn't wait to find out their forms. A mage had several forms, but only one main form. They'd learn their main form today. The mage's other forms should already be tattood on their backs. Draco had a panther, a lion, a sypherus, (a magical winged snake) and a snow bird. (like a ohoenix, except with snow) Ginny had a panther, a dragon, A rincotsu (another magical snake, except this could turn invisable) and a water bird (same with the snow bird except obviously with water)

"Now class, this potion might sting you a bit, but don't worry it'll be fine.

They gulped down the potion and a minute later they gained excited looks.

"I'm a panther!" Harry gasped.

"I'm a dragon!" Draco smirked.

"And I'm a Siberian Tiger" Ginny squealed while hopping around in a happy dance.

"Wait a sec. Lions are female versions of tigers. Our other forms are lions." Draco started.

"We can turn into dragons, and Draco's a dragon..." Harry added on.

"And we can turn into panthers... plus, oh! All three of us have a snake like form and one related to the phoenix! How weird!" Ginny exclaimed as they left the classroom, too far gone to hear the person behind them, who had been listening since they walked into the cafeteria.

"No weird, my dear Virginia. Fate," the voice whispered, before melting into shadows.

REVIEW!


	3. Blocks and Pure Blood

Of Panthers, Dragons and Tigers

Disclaimer- I don't own it. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter Three: Blocks and Pure Blood

"We can turn into dragons, and Draco's a dragon..." Harry added on.

"And we can turn into panthers... plus, oh! All three of us have a snake like form and one related to the phoenix! How weird!" Ginny exclaimed as they left the classroom, too far gone to hear the person behind them, who had been listening since they walked into the cafeteria.

"No weird, my dear Virginia. Fate," the voice whispered, before melting into shadows.

"Uhh, did you guys just hear..." Draco asked nervously

"Nope!" Ginny and Harry answered obliviously. The three of them started walking down the corridor when Harry asked them what happened that made them decide to go out.

"Why, Potter?" Draco asked snidely before receiving Ginny's elbow into his gut, "Ow. Jeeze, abusive much?"

"Don't listen to him. We only started dating last year on June 7th. The Sunday after the Ministry attack. While you and 'Mione were taking Umbitch to the forest, Draco took me out to the closet to "interrogate" me while his thugs watched the others. We were yelling at each other and one thing led to another and the next thing I know he's got his knee between my legs holding me a foot off the ground and we're making out like crazy." Ginny stated.

"Thanks for the visual," Harry said looking a little green.

"You okay, Potter? You're looking a bit peaky," Draco smirked.

"Sorry, Harry. Anyway, we pretty much avoided each other for a few days, but we just kept running into each other-"

"I still say you were stalking me" Draco interrupted

"You wish. Anyway, I finally got sick of it and pulled him into an old classroom after Potions class. We talked-"

"AKA yelled" Malfoy interrupted again

"Shut up! _Anyway!_ We ended up kissing yet again and well, we just decided to start dating secretly. And from there led here." Ginny finished.

"How...romantic" Harry laughed.

"Stuff it, Potter!" Draco yelled shoving the corner of Harry's shoulder.

"Make me, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back shoving Draco by both shoulders.

"Guys! You promised me, remember?" Ginny yelled pushing them apart

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Guys, can't you please try and get along?" Ginny pleaded, making puppy dog eyes. They were in the cafeteria with all their food, discussing.

"It's not that simple, Luv. We're talking about years of-" Draco started

"Hatred and need for complete and utter-" Harry continued

"Humiliation. And what if someone saw us being-"

"Nice to each other! It would be disastrous!"

"A) Creepy. B) Who would know? We're the only Hogwarts people here! And it's not like I'm asking you to marry each other. Just get along. No fighting or hexing or potions in each others drinks" Ginny cried out desperately," For me! As my surgate brother,"She glanced at Harry beggingly, "and as my boyfriend," Draco received the look this time," I love you both. All I'm asking for is patience with each other!"

Draco sighed but one look at his love's face had him agreeing.

Harry followed suit as well, heart swelling that Ginny thought of him as her brother.

Ginny stood up and crossed the room to dump her tray. While she was gone Draco took the time to finish talking to Harry.

"I still hate you, Potter"

"Likewise, Malfoy"

Ginny came back and promptly said, "I want you both to say one nice thing about eachother before we go."

They looked at each other and came to the mutual decision that Harry would go first.

"You...uhhh...have great taste in clothes" Harry gritted.

"Good job! Now you're turn Draco. Tell me one good thing about Harry."

"One good thing? Sure. One day, he'll be dead" Draco smirked.

"Draco!" Ginny screeched

"Fine. He's a good dueler"

"Thank you!" Ginny grinned before flouncing off.

"Still hating" Draco snarled.

"Ditto"

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

"Sorry, pet" Draco apologized sheepishly before swinging an arm comfortably around her neck as they walked to their second animagus class of the day.

They walked in and took their seats. The teacher had them start where they left off before. Connecting with their inner animal. Ginny was the first one to be able to shape a part of her body into the animal. Her hand changed into a paw. Then Draco twenty minutes later with his forearm into a scaley dragon arm. Unfortunately Harry was still having trouble. By the end of the class, most peolpe had shaped something into their animal form.

The professor walked by and saw Harry was having trouble.

"Mr. Potter. You cannot force the animal. It takes patience. Some naturally have an affinity toward their animal and others... do not" The professor said condescendingly.

Harry growled lowly as the man walked away.

"Nobody wants constructive criticism. It's all we can do to put up with constructive praise." Draco quoted, "Mignon McLaughlin"

"Stuff it where the sun don't bleedin' shine, Malfoy" Harry snapped.

"Shush. Here let me help, Harry." Ginny switched seats with Draco to sit next to Harry and he turned to face her. She put two fingers to his temples and closed her eyes. She gently pressed her mind into his through Legilimancy. When she was fully immersed in his mind she whispered for him to find his inner animal. He went through the process like the professor taught them, but he still wasn't able to transform.

Ginny removed herself from his mind and called the professor over.

"Something is blocking his magic. Not just the animagus form but all of it. It's made him so much weaker."

The professor looked as well and gasped.

"You're right! I must consult the headmistress!"

He dismissed class and ran out the door.

Harry, Draco and Ginny were walking back to their rooms, which they had discovered earlier that day were all relatively close to each other, when Harry asked a question.

"Ginny, how did you learn Legilimency?"

They all stopped and Draco and Ginny exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"What? What is it?"

"Harry...I'm a pureblood." Ginny said softly.

"So?"

"I keep telling you, Potter. Purebloods are special." Draco drawled.

"Shut it Malfoy. The Weasleys aren't like that"

"Harry, actually, we are" Ginny replied

"What?"

"The Weasleys are kind to mugglebrons, don't get me wrong, but... we're not allowed to date them or marry them or anything"

"Why?"

"You probably get the "Sun Among Stars" speech, right?" Draco interrupted, talking to Ginny.

"Yeah. You?"

"Moonlight" He responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"As purebloods, we learn magic earlier and more of it."

"How?"

"We legally can't get a wand until we're eleven, but we have parents and brothers that we can borrow from" Draco answered,"If it wasn't for mudbloods we wouldn't have the stupid underaged restrictions anyway"

"Wait, why not?" Harry asked, interested.

"The ministry is afraid the mudbloods will be stupid enough to preform magic in front of muggles and it'll become like the Salem With Trials all over again, so they restrict everyone. Though people all know that anyone that lives in the wizarding world don't have to"

"They don't?"

"There's too much magic in a wizarding area. The ministry can't tell _who_ set off a spell" Ginny explained.

"And the sun among stars and moonlight thing?"

"It's just a pureblood lecture" Ginny waved off nervously.

There was an awkward silence before...

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently

"Basically they're stories about how muggleborns are fine, but stay a pureblood because we're better than they are. Purebloods are the sun among muggleborn stars or Purebloods are the moonlight that guide the "filthy" muggleborn's way into the wizarding world." Ginny summarized,"I don't think Ron was listening if Hermione is any indication though. Mum and Dad'll have to have a talk with him"

"But my mom-"

"Was really of the Karr line. A squib line. You're technically a pureblood as well." Draco admitted grudgingly.

"You just need to learn everything!" Ginny said perkily as they walked on

"You knew that she was a pureblood?" Harry asked, confused

"All the higher up wizards did. We're required to know all 42 pureblood lines" Ginny answered.

"I..need...I need to think. Bye guys" Harry muttered, walking into his room

"I feel bad for him" Ginny murmurred

"I don't," Draco grinned before taking her into a passionate embrace. His lips moved over hers passionately.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she smiled before they seperated into different rooms.


End file.
